Primera erección
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Hasta en el inicio sexual de su cuerpo, esos tarados tuvieron que molestarlo. One-Shot (YAOI)[KevEdd]


_" **Ed, Edd y Eddy", son plena propiedad del magnífico Danny Antonucci** **. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para disfrute literario. Este pequeño One-Shot, es de una fan para fans, sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **::::::**_

 _ **Este fanfic contiene temática homosexual (Chico x Chico) [KevEdd]. Queda bajo su responsabilidad el leerlo o no.**_

 **::::::**

 _ **Primera Erección.**_

 **::::::**

La situación era nefasta. ¿Cómo se supondría que iba a ganar estando en esas condiciones?. Balanceando su peso de un pie al otro, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ciertamente fastidiado. Realmente le hubiera gustado que le tocara a alguien como Nazz, eso le sería más satisfactorio. Pero la mala suerte estuvo de su lado al tocarle como compañero uno de los Eds.

—Bien el recorrido será desde aquí, cruzando el basurero hasta la construcción y recorrer el parque. Los primeros que llegan aquí nuevamente, ganan—Explico Nazz ya lista en su lugar, luego de haber trazado la línea desprolija con tiza blanca sobre el asfalto. Advirtiendo la línea de largada y llegada. El tema consistía en dar una vuelta completa por ese terreno, para nuevamente volver a la iniciación y autoproclamarse concretamente como, ganador y poseedor de casi un dólar en monedas de veinticinco centavos, por parte de los demás

—¡Pan comido!—Soltó entre labios en forma de un bullicio divertido, Eddy. Ya salivándose por ver ese dinero en su bolsillo.

—¡No, Eddy!¡Pan tostado!—Ignorante de su entorno y la situación, el mastodonte de Ed no se le dificultó alzar en sus hombros al pequeño a su lado, agazapándose en la salida. Kevin tenía la firme teoría de que en un pasado, en una vida pasada, ese sujeto hubiese sido una bestia implacable que por razones de la vida, había muerto después de dar una certera pelea. Era imposible que alguien de esa edad tuviera tanta fuerza y nada de materia gris. ¡Ni siquiera se quería imaginar cómo sería cuando pasara la pubertad!

—¡Así se habla, idiota!…Vamos a mostrarle a estos estúpidos tu poder— Eddy en cambio, prácticamente era una mitad enana de él. Cual digno potrillo de carrera, él lo capturo de sus orejas asegurándose correctamente contra su cuerpo para no caer en el camino.

—¡Ya quisieran, bobos!—Le fue imposible no decir, su instinto competitivo le exigía pelea. Ladeándose a un lado se encontró con su compañero. Tan enclenque y delgado, se le hizo imposible verse encima de él sin que termine con algún hueso roto—¡Vamos Doble D, súbete de una buena vez!—Estaba molesto, si quería ganarle a Ed y a Rolf en esto, necesitaba llevar a alguien liviano. No le malentiendan, él soportaba a Edd, de hecho era con el que mejor se llevaba de ese trió de tarados antes y después del incidente con el hermano de Eddy. Pero debía reconocer que era un chico, como él. Y como tal debía pesar un peso considerablemente pesado. Lo cual le podría joder su victoria, frente a esos tontos.

Una de las chicas o Jimmy, no le vendría mal en estos momentos con sus pesos livianos. Pero un chico con su misma altura, no era el mejor prefacio.

—Ke-Kevin…¿Estás seguro de esto?—No. Pero no se pondría a discutir, con los demás ya listos con sus respectivas parejas sobre sus espaldas. ¡Se tendría que adaptar a la situación!. Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, lo alentó a subirse hasta su espalda con una mirada firme. Ni porque tuviera que cargar sobre su espalda a uno de los idiotas, dejaría ganar a Eddy.

El aroma ciertamente suave, rodeo sus fosas nasales. Edd, no olía a tierra seca o a la exposición continúa del salitre del viento sobre la piel, ni siquiera al pintoresco olor a sudor pastoso, que normalmente muchos de ellos comenzaban a tener ya traspasando la pubertad. Él olía a limpio, a un tenue desodorante refrescante, que él una vez vio en el baño de sus padres, también olía a jabón, a esa típica pastilla de jabón anti bacterial que su madre lo obligaba a usar antes de la cena o merienda. Estético en su lugar, con esa esencia bailoteándole contra su rostro al estar a tan corta distancia, espero en silencio, con el aire retenido en sus pulmones de manera patética. Para su sorpresa, el peso sobre su espalda fue tan suave que se vio tentado a alzarse un poco para confirmar que ya se había subido correctamente.

—¿Listo?¿Ya?—Se pregunto en voz alta, entrelazando sus antebrazos con esas dos piernas delgadas que se posaban a cada lado de su cadera, pulcras de cualquier costra altanera que tuviera el descaro de manchar esa piel nívea. Ni un raspón o hematoma, tan diferentes a las suyas, que cada dos por tres sufrían fuertes altercados al caerse de su bicicleta.

—S-Si…Di…Discúlpame si pesó dificulta mucho tu dinámica a la hora de correr—¿Si pesaba mucho?. Hasta Jimmy, con su figura débil y temblorosa, le había resultado un poco más de pesado que su cuerpo. Nazz fácilmente le robaba el doble de peso, aún a pesar de ser una chica ciertamente delgada. Ahora sabía porque todos tenían esa facilidad al cargarlo entre sus brazos.

Edd, observándolo ciertamente desconcertado por encima de su hombro, encaminó correctamente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, robándole sin consentimiento alguno, una emoción creciente en su cuerpo. Con su energía renovada sonrió con cinismo puro, al encaminarse hacia la salida. ¡Eso sería fácil!

Sarah con Jimmy, Rolf con Nazz, Ed con Eddy, Kevin con Edd y Jonny con Tablón. Esa era la posición exacta que pudo distinguir Kevin, acomodándose correctamente la gorra, con la energía renovada.

No espero mucho, haciendo usó de los entrenamientos del equipo deportivo en la escuela, ordeno a sus piernas a correr. Haciendo tropezar a Ed con tablón, a Sarah rodar cuesta abajo con Jimmy por un precipicio de residuos pestilentes y prácticamente romperle la nariz a Roff con una rama tirante, se vio en la línea de meta más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¡Kevin, bastardo tramposo! —Escucho a su espalda la chillona voz de Eddy, una vez que se giro justo antes de dar un gran salto con Edd en sus brazos. Habían ganado. No había duda.

—¡Te ganamos, tonto!¡Paga y deja de llorar!—Riendo divertido, observó por encima de su hombro al tembloroso pre-adolescente, con aroma a dulce. ¡Todo había salido tan genial, por su culpa!. Sin bajarlo de sus brazos, lo giro sobre su torso, para capturarlo en un abrazo opresivo. ¡Demonios, que lindo era ganarle a esos idiotas!. Sentándolo en sus antebrazos, apoyó su mejilla contra su abdomen plano, riendo dichoso.

Su frágil figura parecía encajar tan bien entre sus brazos, que le fue imposible no cerrar sus ojos…Feliz.

Pero tarde fue que cayó, en la posición en la que se encontraban. Solo a su papá y a su mamá, una vez que festejaban el acenso de él en la fábrica, los había visto en esa postura. Y estaba seguro de que esa postura, no era apropiada para dos hombres, el sonrojo abrupto que tenia las mejillas de Doble D, se lo decían. Las miradas entre sorprendidas y atentas de los demás, se lo confirmaron. El grito ahogado entre sorprendido y furiosos del par de Eds, se lo advirtieron. ¡Si tenía que bajar un poco el mentón, para que ese pequeño bulto bajo la ropa, idéntico al suyo, le pegara en el rostro!

—¡Suelta a nuestro Doble D, depravado!— Arrebatándoselo de sus brazos, el idiota de Ed, no vaciló en plantar su sucia zapatilla en su cara en el intento de tener a su mejor amigo, como si fuese su bebé en sus brazos—¿Dónde quieres tus pataditas, Kevin?—Amenazó, moviendo su única ceja en una "V", notoria.

—¡Si te volviste un marica, no vengas a tocar al cabeza de calcetín!—Protestó por su lado Eddy, sin dejar de envolver entre uno de sus brazos, cual mamá gallina, a su niño. —¡Esta bien que parezca, pero no es un desviado como tú, cabeza de ladrillo mutante! — Mirado por un momento al de ojos verdes, sonrió como un zorro astuto— Y por los seguros daños psicológicos que le has hecho a nuestro amigo, no te pagaremos nada. ¡Cabeza de pala!¡Te jodes!

Y así, prácticamente lanzándole dagas amenazantes, gestos claros de asesinatos y llevándose al mediano de los tres celosamente lejos de su vista, sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos, los vieron perderse.

—¡Vaya!…Quien diría que los Eds, serian tan celosos mutuamente—Le dijo Nazz a su lado, ignorando el nuevo problema que en esos momentos él personalmente cargaba.

Ocultando lo mejor que pudo su entrepierna adolorida, con ayuda de su playera verde, gruño con impotencia. Rojo de ira, rabia, pero sobretodo adolorido. ¡Parecía como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo decayeran en un lugar que hasta el momento, él solamente sabía que era para mear!

—¡TONTOS!

Sin molestarse en atrapar su bicicleta, prácticamente corrió a su casa lejos de la mirada de todos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Su primera erección no podía ser con un hombre!.

Ni mucho menos con uno de los Eds. ¡Con Edd!

El brinco abrupto que tuvo su entrepierna al recordar el fresco recuerdo de su rostro apenado entre sus brazos, lo hizo apretar sus dientes con saña. Por favor…Ni siquiera pensando en Nazz, podía siquiera tener esas reacciones en su cuerpo.

Hasta el inicio sexual de su cuerpo, esos tarados tuvieron que molestarlo.

* * *

 ** _¿Adivinen quién tiene otro Ship?¡A si es!¡Esta nena! xD_**

 ** _Este es el primer fanfic que realizo de estos dos, la idea no dejaba de sonar en mi mente, desde hace un par de días. Por lo que me disculpo de antemano si no llegue a captar correctamente la personalidad de los dos. Es la primera vez que escribo de todos ellos en si, por lo que una se puede equivocar! :)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer! C:_**


End file.
